¿Es acaso Justo? - Adrinette
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: ¿Que tal si Adrien y Marinette fueran venezolanos? ¿Su amor seria igual de intenso? ¿Como sobrellavaran la enorme crisis del país? ¿realmente es tan fuerte como dicen?


El despertador te saca de ese letargo al que tanto te costó llegar, suspiras profundamente y te incorporas sabiendo que no puedes darte el lujo de descansar un poco más, pidiendo a Dios fuerza para continuar adelante.

Te frotas el rostro en un intento de desperezarte un poco y sientes unos brazos rodearte con cariño.

-Buenos días, Princesa – le dices antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella te sonríe, tú le correspondes, y es suficiente para motivarte a comenzar este nuevo día.

Te das una rápida ducha helada, no tienes tiempo que perder, te vistes con tu pantalón y camisa de vestir y vas al pequeño comedor donde te esperaba una humeante taza de café.

-Ayer coci unas prendas y obtuve algo de dinero – comento la chica azabache mientras colocaba un trozo de pan frente a el – compre algo de pan, con el café no es mal desayuno – asientes antes de darle un beso en la frente y tomar por fin un poco de la bebida, casi atragantándote en el proceso – Lo lamento… ya no hay azúcar, no me alcanzo para comprar más – te miro sinceramente avergonzada, pero tú solo niegas con la cabeza, tomando un poco más.

-Comprare cuando venga de camino – avisaste pensativo. Ella asintió, sentándose a tu lado para comer su parte, sabiendo que no te irías hasta que no la vieras probar bocado.

Cuando sales de tu hogar, caminas con calma por las pintorescas calles, pues siempre sales con tiempo anticipado, y saludas a todos con una sonrisa, una que todos te corresponden; Así se sientan que se ahogan, que no pueden más, que están a punto desfallecer y solo quieren que todo se acabe, te regalan una sonrisa.

No has pasado siquiera un par de cuadras cuando ves una pequeña muchedumbre en medio de la calle. Te acercas con curiosidad, aunque ya sospechas la razón, te aproximas al lugar; Cuando llegas donde está el centro de atención, ves un cuerpo. Un hombre joven, tal vez incluso menor que tú, tirado boca abajo en medio de la acera, con dos disparos en el pecho.

-¿Por qué lo mataron? – preguntas a una mujer de tercera edad, que miraba también la desagradable escena.

-Dicen que este es uno de los que se la pasa robando por los alrededores – te respondió con una calma que no debería se natural, pero para ustedes lo es.

Miras al sujeto un poco más, sintiendo lastima por sus familiares, pero no por él, y no te sientes culpable por ello, puesto que esto significa que un parasito menos está rondando por las calles, y lamentablemente la única manera de deshacerse de ellos era esta.

También hay niños admirando la escena, es triste como su infancia es corrompida de a poco, y aunque sus padres no lo desearan, es lo mejor, ninguno debe ser inocente en este lugar, ni siquiera un infante puede darse ese lujo, o terminara muy mal.

Retomas tu camino, llegando al terminal de buses donde trabajas cobrando a los pasajeros, no es un lugar lujoso ni extravagante, tan solo es un techo para que la gente se proteja de la lluvia con un espacio para estacionar esos transportes.

-¡Nino! – saludas a uno de tus colegas, él te mira y te sonríe en respuesta.

-¡_Que lo' qué__ (1)__, _ hermano! ¿Todo bien? - pregunta mientras chocan los puños.

-_Fino __(2)__ – _respondes, aunque este muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Y Marinette?

-En su curso de costura – dices con orgullo – le va muy bien, ya incluso comienza a tener clientes.

-_Coño __(3)_que bien, espero que así siga – le desea tu amigo.

-Con el favor de Dios – imploras, antes que cualquier otra cosa, sabes que todo lo corresponde solo a él.

Comienzas tu jornada laboral, caminando de aquí para allá y al mismo tiempo _Jodiendo __(4)_ y riendo con tus panas (5), porque así era, es y siempre será, porque son de esa manera: _Vaciladores __(6)_, cómplices y maliciosos.

-¡Adrián! – te llamo el moreno en un susurro, y señalo a un pasajero dormido a un par de puestos, con la boca abierta y moviéndose cómicamente por el movimiento del vehículo. Lo miraste con un brillo de diversión en tus ojos, y sacaste un par de ligas de tu bolsillo, una para tu colega y otra para ti, y tomando una hoja, la rompieron formando pequeños cuadros para lanzarlos y ver quien lograba meterle uno en la boca; Los demás pasajeros, solo reían por la ocurrencia de los _Colectores__ (7)_nadie los juzgaba ¿Por qué lo harían? Era natural en ustedes.

Al final del día, caminabas a casa completamente agotado, y a pesar de las risas, los problemas no desaparecen, solo son un medio para no caer en la locura.

-Buenas noches, ¿A Cuánto tiene la azúcar? – preguntas a la vendedora con temor, deseando que no sea tan duro el golpe.

-5000 Soberanos (8) – te contesta. **/Cuando solo ganas 7000.S a la semana\ **Suspiras profundo, rascándote detrás de la cabeza, considerando si comprarla o no, pero al final, asientes y sacas tu tarjeta del banco – deme una – cedes, a lo que ella sonríe. ¿Qué más podrías hacer? En un par de días ya te costaría 8000.S, ¿Cómo la pagarías? Mejor aprovechar cuando todavía puedes, lo peor, no puedes culpar a la mujer por los precios, sabes que detrás de esa sonrisa, hay una familia y comida que llevar a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, buenas noches – te desea cuando te entrega tu compra. Asientes y sonríes mientras te despides, encaminándote a tu hogar; Las calles oscuras y desoladas son las que ahora te reciben, te mantienes alerta por cualquier altercado, pero afortunadamente, llegas con bien, hoy no fue tu turno.

Al entrar, un delicioso olor te inunda las fosas nasales, se te hace agua la boca recordándote lo hambriento que estas.

-Hola, _Chatón _– te saluda ella mientras terminaba de servir tu comida. Te acercas y la besas lentamente en los labios, profesándole el profundo amor que le tienes y lo agradecido que estas de que ella se encuentre en tu vida - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – pregunto con genuino interés.

-Bien – es lo único que puedes decir- ¿no me acompañaras a cenar? – preguntas, ella asiente y se sirve.

Pan nuevamente, acompañado de un huevo revuelto con algo de tomate y cebolla, pero igual daban gracias de tener comida en la mesa.

-Compre el azúcar – comentas, ella solo puede asentir en respuesta - ¿Qué tal el curso? – sonríes al ver el brillo en sus ojos con aquella pregunta.

-Estuvo calida' (9) nos enseñaron a hacer unos bolsos preciosos, en un par de días te lo mostrare.

-Debo comprarte más materiales, note que se te están acabando – Notas como se sonroja, pero no dice nada, sabes perfectamente que ella nunca te lo pediría, y le avergonzaba que hicieras tanto por ella a pesar de toda su situación; comienzas a contar anécdotas divertidas sobre tu día, en un intento de hacerla olvidar el tema y logras sacarle un par de carcajadas.

Al terminar, tomas una ducha y te preparas para dormir, pero notas algo, Ella esta cojeando.

-Mari, que te paso en el pie – le preguntas, ella ríe con nerviosismo antes de contestar.

-Salí descalza un momento y pise un vidrio, pero no te preocupes, ya lo desinfecte.

-está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo – Obvio que no le crees, pero no puedes dejar que lo sepa; Le sonríes y ella contesta antes de salir un momento de la habitación.

Rápidamente tomas sus zapatos y justo como creíste, la suela de uno de ellos tenía un agujero. Suspiras profundamente y revuelves tu cabello con exasperación, intentando pensar en una solución, no tienes para comprarle unos nuevos, tampoco cosas de valor que vender, toda idea que llega a tu mente es desechada con rapidez. Nada. Tu cabeza duele y quieres gritar.

.

Al día siguiente, tu rutina se repite. Nuevamente desayunan pan y café, ninguno se queja, al menos esta vez tenía azúcar.

Tu día a día es una monotonía constante que te atrapa y es difícil salir. Solo quieres correr lejos y escapar, pero te es casi imposible en aquel lugar.

-Ey, Nino - el moreno te mira con curiosidad, a lo que continuas - ¿sabes a cuanto esta una harina? – el chico se rasca detrás de la cabeza antes de responder.

-12000.S

-Mmmm – intentas no verte afectado – ¿y el queso? – sabes que eso es masoquismo, pero es inevitable no saberlo.

-25000.S – responde tu colega, esta vez con un tono mortificado; Te revuelves ligeramente el cabello.

-Uff, chamo – expresas dando a conocer tu situación, él te mira con la misma expresión. **/Claro, todos estamos igual\**

.

Cuando llegas a tu hogar, escuchas los sollozos de la mujer que amas. Corres al comedor, la abrazas con fuerza, no soportas verla llorar.

-Princesa, ¿Qué paso? – preguntas sin soltarla.

-Mataron a Kim – Pestañeas un par de veces mientras lo asimilas, claro que lo recuerdas, fueron compañeros en el colegio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – él no era un mal chico, al menos así lo recordabas.

-Para robarlo – contesto ella con impotencia. La apretaste con más fuerza, sabiendo que era lo único que podías hacer.

.

A la mañana siguiente, casi suspiras de alivio al ver una _arepa _(10) con huevo en tu plato.

-Llego la _caja CLAP _(11) – Respondió ella a tu muda interrogante, aun con tono sombrío.

-Ya era hora, hace una semana que la habíamos pagado – comentaste tomando asiento. Ella solo asintió en silencio; te levantas y le besas la frente antes de envolverla nuevamente en tus brazos, sabiendo que era lo que pasaba.

-Sé que es doloroso, a mí también me sorprendió – la sientes temblar nuevamente.

-P-Pero… ¡No es justo! – Grito de manera casi entre-cortada – el… no era una mala persona ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso? – la aprietas con más fuerza, reprimiendo tus propias lágrimas, debes ser fuerte. Por ella.

Al final, aunque no quieras, debes retirarte para ir al trabajo. Guardas tu desayuno en tu bolso y la obligas a comerse el suyo antes de partir.

-Te amo – te dice antes de que salgas, te enterneces y la besas en los labios.

-Yo también Te amo.

De camino al terminal, paseas tu mirada por los locales y establecimientos, muchos de ellos casi sin clientes o mercancía ¿Quién tenía ahora para comprar por gusto? Hace ya un año no probabas un refresco (12) o un Yogurt, ¿qué decir de una manzana? Hace un par de años que ni siquiera las veías en el mercado; A un par de cuadras para llegar, viste algo que te helo la sangre.

Una pequeña niña, de no más 6años, rebuscando en la basura. Estaba muy delgada y su ropa llena de agujeros.

Te acercaste y con una sonrisa, sacaste tu arepa y se la entregaste, viendo con dolor como rápidamente comenzaba a degustarla como si fuera la comida más cara del restaurante más fino.

-Gracias – susurro débilmente. Solo pudiste asentir antes de seguir tu camino, sabiendo dolorosamente que no podías hacer nada más por ella.

.

-Oye hermano, ¿Cómo están Félix y Bridgette? – Te pregunto el moreno mientras tomaban un ligero descanso.

-Bien, hace un par de días hable con ellos – respondiste con ligera nostalgia.

-¿Y cómo les va en el extranjero?

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios.

Tu hermano y la prima de tu novia, quienes se habían ido del país hace aproximadamente 6 meses. Y los cuales, esperaban a que tú por fin te decidieras a irte con ellos.

Pero te cuesta, dejar a tu familia, amigos, el lugar que te vio crecer y todo lo que conoces. No quieres dejarlo.

.

Varios días habían pasado y hoy, sales antes del trabajo así que decides darle una sorpresa a tu amada, por lo que vas al lugar donde toma sus clases de costura para volver juntos a casa.

Lamentablemente no es algo agradable lo que ves al llegar.

-¡Que me sueltes! – Todo se vuelve completamente rojo cuando la vez tratando de soltarse del agarre de un sujeto que tú nunca habías visto, pero que no te molestaría mandarlo al infierno.

Marinette pega un grito de sorpresa cuando te ve empujar al sujeto con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué paso mmgv (13)!? ¿Quieres que te quiebre (14) aquí mismo? – te insulta y reta ese desgraciado.

-¡Debería matarte! Mal parido, por estar rodando a mi novia – le contestas furioso.

-Bueno pues, abre cancha (15) – Alzaste los puños no dejándote intimidar, pero el grito de la azabache te detiene.

-Por favor, Adrián – te suplica – no vale la pena – te serenas y le sonríes, dispuesto a retirarte pero una carcajada hace que te hierva nuevamente la sangre.

-Nada, tas' claro (16) Tu lo que eres es un cagao (17) – Lo calla de un fuerte golpe en la boca, a lo que él no se queda atrás, aunque no duran mucho puesto que rápidamente unos desconocidos los separan - ¡Te voy a matar, maldito becerro! Conmigo tas' enculebrao (18) – le gritaba una y otra vez el tipo mientras tomabas a la chica de la mano y se iban rápidamente de allí.

Ella lloraba y te sentías mal, era tu culpa, debiste haberla escuchado.

-Shhh, ya paso – consolaste mientras la envolvías entre tus brazos – de verdad lo siento, cariño.

-No es por eso… ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo ese sujeto? – Sentiste como te abrazo con más fuerza – tengo miedo de que te haga algo.

-No lo creo, de seguro estaba drogado – y no te extrañaría que así fuera.

-¿¡y con eso me tranquilizas!? –te reclamo, reíste ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa mi lady? Desconfía de mis habilidades – ella negó.

-confió en ti… no en ellos.

.

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente, y como lo habías predicho, nada paso.

El bus donde trabajas estaba descompuesto, por lo que tenías algo de tiempo libre. A cualquiera le alegraría, pero no en este lugar, no puedes desperdiciar oportunidades, el tiempo literalmente es dinero, y este se devalúa con extrema velocidad.

Estabas en casa junto a tu amada, la observas bien y estaba aún más delgada, sabiendo perfectamente que aunque lo intentaras y la obligaras a comer, no se alimentaban bien y cada vez se notaba aún más; Ambos se sentían débiles y exhaustos casi todo el tiempo, sus fuerzas disminuían cada día y la esperanza moría con el paso con cada semana en la que se sumergían más en aquel infierno.

Solo podía rezar para que ocurriera un milagro, porque solo Dios podría meter la mano en estos casos.

.

Ese día estabas de mejor humor. Acababan de pagarte y aunque no era mucho, te habían devuelto un préstamo que hacía tiempo te debían, y para rematar a tu suerte, un bono (19) del miserable gobierno se sumó a tu cuenta.

Obviamente no desaprovechaste la oportunidad. Compraste materiales de costura para que tu princesa lograra continuar con su sueño, solo un par de hilos pero era mejor que nada. Un poco de queso y jamón que solo el cielo sabes hacia cuanto no lo probabas si quiera. Jabón y hace para lavar la ropa, de verdad que ese dinero te había caído como anillo al dedo.

Quería darle una sorpresa a la azabache, esa expresión de orgullo con la que te miraba cada vez que salían adelante no importando la gravedad del problema.

-¡Pégate (20) mmgv! Si intentas algo te lleno de plomo – Maldijiste con todas sus fuerzas cuando ese sujeto coloco el revolver en tu cien mientras otro te arrebataba lo poco que habías comprado, quisiste golpearlos hasta matarlos pero sabias que antes de intentar cualquier cosa ya estarías muerto.

Cuando los viste correr con tus cosas sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos, te mordiste el labio inferior y tus nudillos se volvieron blancos ante la impotencia. Querías gritar y golpear todo lo que se atreviese.

-Chico ¿estás bien? – Te pregunto un extraño que se acercó hasta ti. Asentiste, estabas vivo, eso era lo que importaba en esos momentos – nosotros vimos todo, esos mal nacidos… - no lograste escuchar el resto de sus palabras. Era frustrante no solo para ti, porque a esas personas también les dolía no poder ayudarte, tú en algún momento estuviste en su lugar, pero solo puedes acercarte cuando todo allá pasado y preguntar "_¿estás bien?" _ Después de todo nadie quería morir, pero ¿Quién podría estar bien después de pasar por esto? Puede que te contestaran de manera afirmativa, pero en el interior todo estaba desecho.

.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa, con las manos vacías y la mirada en el suelo, no hubo nada que explicar para que la oji-azul te apretara entre sus brazos.

Lloraron.

Lloraron de impotencia. Lloraron de rabia. Lloraron de tristeza.

Porque cada vaso tiene un punto antes de derramarse y el de ustedes desde hace mucho estaba goteando… ¿Cuánto más pensaban resistir? Ambos estaban conscientes de que ya no importando lo que hicieran, ya no podían ser felices, no había motivos para sonreír, para sentirte plenos.

¿Acaso eso era justo?

A veces crees que la única forma de anhelar a terminar con todo ese sufrimiento, era irse de allí, de esa presión que les impide salir adelante, como si pisaran el cuello a un león. Pero… otras veces, solo recuerdan a sus seres queridos y no quieren dejarlos atrás.

Aunque… ¿Vale la pena seguir luchando por algo que corre sin control al precipicio? ¿Realmente tenían la fuerza para llegar hasta el final de la carrera?

Odian la manera en cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, odian no poder sentirse satisfechos con su esfuerzo, odian no sentirse seguros.

Ver a los que aman sufrir en silencio, solo porque creen poder ocultar su dolor y así hacerlos sentir menos miserable.

¡¿Era eso Justo?!

Llegar a creer que nunca saldrán que esa pesadilla. Querer gritar, correr, golpear todo aquello que se atraviesa en tu camino solo para desahogarte… pero nunca será suficiente.

Es doloroso ver que todo aquello por lo que trabajaste se desmorona sin importar lo que puedas hacer.

Es triste ver como el lugar donde creciste y cultivaste sonrisas ahora solo es un lugar donde los más desalmados sobreviven.

No imaginan lo que es partir sin saber si podrás regresar o si llegaras a tiempo para encontrar a los que amas.

° Pasar un Día de las Madres sin abrazar a tu Mamá.

° Una navidad si tus primos o hermanos.

° Un año nuevo sin tu familia.

Pero ya no es posible aguantarlo más…

-**¿Hola?**

-Félix, soy yo.

-**¡Adrián! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Marinette?**

-Ella está bien, estamos bien…

-**¿entonces? ¿Es Papá? ¿Mamá está bien?**

-están muy bien, Félix, gracias a Dios todos estamos bien.

-**¿entonces? ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraño.**

-Nosotros… ya lo pensamos lo suficiente. Mari y yo… queremos ir a Francia con ustedes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llega incluso un momento, en que tratas de aferrarte a cada gramo de alegría, intentas disfrutar de cada momento en que logras olvidarte de esta maldita realidad… y sonríes.

Sonríes con cada golpe, cada caída, cada contra-tiempo o dificultad que te da la vida.

"_Hay que reírse para no llorar"_

Porque aunque no todas sean sinceras, demuestran que aun estas de pie y puedes seguir corriendo. No importan tus lágrimas o tus pies sangrantes, el ardor en los pulmones o lo cansados que podrían estar, nunca dejaran que han pensado si quiera que pudieron ganarles la batalla, porque de alguna forma u otra, saldrán adelante y alcanzaran la felicidad.

Pero no aquí… aquí ya nadie puede ser feliz.

Aquí… en el hogar de mayores riqueza, donde habitan los pobres.

.

.

-Por favor, comuníquense apenas lleguen allá.

-Nunca se separen.

-¿están seguros que llevan todo lo que necesitan?

Ambon eran bombardeados por sus padres. Faltaba poco para partir y no eran los únicos, muchas familias estaban allí para despedirse de sus seres queridos, llorando y maldiciendo tener que separarse de ellos.

-Tranquilos, ya tenemos todo – dices pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la azabache.

-Tendremos cuidado, estaremos bien – les calmo ella… pero no era suficiente. Ninguno creyó aguantar por más tiempo… y se abrazaron, lloraron, rieron y gritaron. Sabiendo que ya no habría otra oportunidad, no en un futuro cercano.

-Los amo, por favor cuídense mucho – pidió la chica de sus sueños, quien lloraba abrazada de sus padres, el en cambio, rodeaba a su madre en brazos mientras lloraba por ver partir a otro de sus hijos, y su padre, los abrazaba a ambos en silencio, y ya era mucho para él, que sentía sus ojos cristalinos y un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra.

-Adrián… cuida de nuestra hija, por favor te la encargo mucho – pidió el padre de su amada que aun lloraba en su pecho.

-No tiene ni que pedirlo, señor.

Cuando subieron al autobús, sintieron un nudo en el estómago y sabían, que parte de sus corazones se quedaba allí, con sus recuerdos, sus amigos, su familia… su tierra linda que los vio nacer.

**FIN.**

**.**

_1)-Que lo' que: expresión usada más que nada como saludo. Como: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo? Etc._

_2)-Fino: Muy Bien, chévere, excelente, etc._

_3)-Coño: Tiene muchos usos dependiendo del tono o contexto que se esté usando, en este caso sería: Waw, increíble, genial, etc._

_4)-Jodiendo: haciendo travesuras o bromas pesadas._

_5)-Panas: Amigos muy queridos y estimados._

_6)-Vaciladores: persona que hace tonterías o payasadas solo para hacer reír a los demás._

_7)-Colector: En Venezuela, es quien cobra el pasaje del bus a las personas y se encarga de que su viaje sea cómodo para estos. Ejemplo: como mantener limpio en transporte._

_8)-Soberanos: La moneda Venezolana actual._

_9)-Calida': Es una abreviación de "Calidad" que usamos cuando algo está muy bien hecho, vale la pena o es asombroso… no pregunten porque._

_10)-Arepa: platillo tradicional hecho con harina, agua y un poco de sal, creando una masa que es moldeada con las manos en un círculo delgado y cocinado frito o asado, para rellenar con mantequilla o margarina, además cualquier otro acompañante, como queso, frijol, carne, etc._

_11)-Caja CLAP: _

_12)-Refresco: gaseosa, soda, entre otras._

_13)-Mmgv: Las siglas de: mama' guevo. Que viene vulgarmente de la acción. Mama' de chupar. Y Guevo de pene. En otras palabras: chupador de pene; No supe de qué otra forma explicar._

_14)-Quebrarte: Matarte, herirte de gravedad, entre otros._

_15)-Abre Cancha: Vamos a pelear de una vez o Prepárate para pelear._

_16)-Tas' Claro: "Tas' " es un abreviado de "estas" y con "Claro" queremos decir que debes estar "consiente" de algo._

_17)-Cagao': Que este muy asustado, es un cobarde, etc._

_18)-Enculebrao': estamos "enculebraos' " o "somos culebras" quiere decir que literalmente somos enemigos a muerte._

_19)-Bono: Es un dinero o soborno que el gobierno regala cada cierto tiempo, no a todos les llega y es una cantidad muy pequeña, que no cubre ninguna necesidad importante, para cuando mucho, un o dos paquetes de galleta._

_20)-Pégate: Manos arriba, quieto ahí, etc._

_**OoooO**_

_**Valla, realmente fue difícil escribir este fic, intente colocar las situaciones más cotidianas, aunque omití la falta de luz, agua o señal de televisión. Aun así me dolió cada palabra, pero simplemente cuando comencé ya no pude parar. Cada uno de estos sucesos pasa a diario en mi país, así que si piensan que exageré un poco, será mejor que investiguen bien o lo confirmen con sus propios ojos. **_

_**Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta el final. ¿Merece comentarios? **_

_**Un abrazo de Oso y un Beso empalagoso. Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
